Unclaimed Lands
Many ares of Faerune are unsettled, at least in the sense of kingdoms. Small villages may dot the place here in there, some hidden, some in plain sight... none really holding a candle to greater politics. Some are even uninhabitable. In this section you will find the places truely unclaimed, or considered a neutral zone. Religious Shira-Kaen The temple of peace, this place has been condemned with a permant snow fall. There is rumor that the temple is buried, and that what is seen and accessed is just the cusp of it. Shoan Temple stuff about the temple.... Environments Wakeless Canyon A canyon's a canyon. This one's large and dusty with shades of orange and brown and steep cliffs. Underdark Underground network of caves. This is believed to be one of the homes of Xyn, as well as other things that bump in the night. The Muck Swampland. Scattered Villages Phillisian Colony Visore Notable Places Castle Dracheen; Castle Dracheen is not just a castle but a mountain in and of itself, the mountain is tri-peaked and stands at a total elevation of 13,558 Feet, this is from bottom to top, at about 13,300 Feet is a natural outcropping that is perfect for the landing of winged things, such as dragons, winged humans, and the like. Coming onto this natural 'landing' pad, there is a portal at the top, that will take you to any portal you wish in the portal network on Faerune. However this is a one way portal. To enter the castle one must come in at the portal at the bottom of the mountain and take the dwarvatron 300(It's a dwarven elevator, just felt like giving it a silly name.) To the base of the castle, from which you can go out to the landing pad, through massive double doors, or up into the castle. The castle itself has been built into the tri-peaks, the base is in the area just below the peaks, which then each peak focuses as a tower. The left tower being for Tae'varth and his family(Note there are some chambers and passages hollowed out in the mountain below for them and others as well) The right tower being for people who wanted a place to stay where they were safe, in return for helping maintain the castle/Mountain and help with gathering food and all that good stuff. The middle tower is for Council of protectorate business only. The Dwarvatron 300? The dwarvatron 300 is an elevator that goes from the bottom of the mountain, to the base of the castle, it is a medieval magick based elevator that is Dwarven engineering mixed with magick to make the elevator move upon verbal command. It takes about twenty minutes to go from the bottom to the top. Chairs are bolted down for your convienence so as you don't have to stand there for twenty minutes. What is the council of Protectorates? Or CoP? The CoP, is a group of individuals, spread out through faerune itself, that all believe in justice and righteousness, they are willing to fight for it, tooth and nail, until the last drop of their blood exits their body. They consist(Hoepfully) Of several kingdoms that agree to be neutral when it comes to these business affais. The CoP is a task force designed to hunt down those who have comitted vile atrocities and gotten away with it, to stop villains or rogue forces(Rogue forces being defined by Non-kingdom armies, groups or individuals.) Who attack villages, kingdoms and the like. It is a group aimed to make the world a better place. They are neutral in the affairs of kingdoms, and the grounds are also a good place for meetings for treaties and talks between kingdoms that need to speak on neutral territory. This Mountain is claimed by Tae'varth Ashmore, who is the one who is starting the Council of Protectorates with his family. ---- Nocturnus Keep Category:Kingdoms